


Cover -- Between Battles

by thewaysinwhich



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysinwhich/pseuds/thewaysinwhich





	Cover -- Between Battles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588854) by [daroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/pseuds/daroh). 



 

Cover image from Eugène-Emmanuel Viollet-Le-Duc"s _Pierrefonds, château, élévation extérieure sur la ligne C.D. du fossé_ (1858)


End file.
